


Fallin' Even More In Love With You

by gdotcom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdotcom/pseuds/gdotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason transfers from Jupiter Academy to Goode High his senior year, he can't help but find himself fixated on one specific boy. Throughout the year, Jason needs to figure out his own feelings as he pursues a relationship with Nico while helping Nico come to terms with his own, all while trying to keep the new friend group he's made at Goode in tact. High School AU; Jason/Nico;; Other minor relationships, focused mostly on Jason/Nico. T for now, possibly M later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' Even More In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't help myself. I love Jasico way too much to not be writing about them. This fic starts off a little bit slow, but please bear with me. It'll get interesting pretty soon, so I hope you like it for now and I'll keep updated pretty frequently! Please enjoy, and I hope you all like this pairing as much as I do.

### Chapter 1

Reyna was not going to be happy with him. Frank and Hazel were not going to be happy with him. His father was definitely not going to be happy with him. Not that they didn’t already know about what he’d done, but it was going to be a while before they were totally cool with his decision.

For the first time in six years, Jason walked through the halls of school in regular street clothes, articles he’d pulled straight from his closet and thrown on after his shower. Admittedly, not having a uniform laid out for him every morning was a little bit strange, and not having to worry about what he (or anyone else, for that matter) was wearing was pretty nice. But overall the t-shirt he’d picked out with the pair of khaki shorts was much more comfortable than the white dress shirt, black slacks, and purple tie he had to wear every day since freshman year. 

As he made his way through the main hallway of Goode High School, he kept his eye out for his two best friends, Piper and Leo. At least he knew the two of them were going to be happy with his decision to transfer here. He knew that the three of them would get in contact at some point during the day, probably during lunch, but he was hoping he’d catch them before that. Jason was positive that they weren’t going to have any classes together since none of them were in the same grade, so outside of lunch he wasn’t sure how much he was actually going to see them. Still, the idea of going to school with the two of them was really appealing. 

Unfortunately, Jason didn’t catch any sight of either of them, and after a bit of wandering aimlessly around the school, he gave up his search. He’d definitely see them later, and so he resolved to pulling up the digital schedule he had on his phone to make sure he was going to be heading to the right classroom. The blonde was still a bit unsure of how he was supposed to feel about this transition, because it was already clear that this place was much different from his previous school of three years. While Jupiter Academy exuded a sense of formality and strictness, Goode High gave off a more fun and free vibe. He liked it.

Great. Jason said to himself, his schedule finally loading onto his screen on the school’s not-so-amazing WiFi. Period 1 – Geography. One of Jason’s least favorite subjects was his first class every morning. It was an elective he’d tried to avoid as best he could but ultimately got stuck in, and with a sigh he started to make his way up to the third floor, where the classroom was. He was still pretty early but he wanted to get his bearings of the school before everyone showed up and crowded the halls, so he didn’t mind too much. It did, however, leave him to sit on the floor against the wall next to the door of his classroom while he waited.

The blonde had resorted to playing crappy iPhone games while he waited, but it wasn’t long before a loud voice had snapped him out of his trance. He looked up at the boy who had rudely interrupted his game of Tiny Wings.

“I thought I knew everyone in the senior class…” The boy said with a pout, examining Jason. “Which means you must be new. Kinda sucks to be coming in senior year, but…” he shrugged his shoulders, sticking his hand out both as a gesture of introduction and as a means to get Jason up off his ass.

“I’m Percy.” He greeted with a smile as Jason took his hand and got up, shaking it afterwards. “And you are…?”

“Uh, Jason Grace.” The blonde grumbled. He stood about an inch taller than Percy and looked down at him. Percy’s eyes grew wider as Jason said his name.

“Oh, you’re Jason? Dude, I’ve heard so much about you!” Percy laughed excitedly now, though Jason was clearly confused.

“Piper and Leo have told me all about you. They said you decided to transfer here this year!” Percy laughed again and Jason smiled lightly. He should have figured.

“Yeah, they’re pretty excited about it, I guess. I mean I am too. It’s a big change, but I’m hoping I made the right decision.” He nodded. “I didn’t feel right at Jupiter Academy anymore. Piper and Leo were insistent that I transfer here, instead. So here I am.” He laughed, looking around the hall and noticing that more people were starting to fill the wide space. “I’ve heard a bit about you, too. You’re good friends with the two of them, from what I’ve gathered.”

“Definitely. But no one is on par with you, dude. They talk about you like you’re the messiah or something.” He clapped a hand on Jason’s shoulder and walked into the classroom with him as their teacher unlocked and opened the door. He gestured for Jason to sit with him in the back of the room.

“But the two of them have been a part of our friend group since they were both freshmen. My girlfriend, Annabeth, met Piper and brought her in with us and then when Leo came in the next year, Piper brought him. They’re both great.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone! If you’re anything like Piper and Leo say you are, everyone is going to love you.”

Percy started going off and Jason got the idea that this boy loved to talk. He let him continue on, nodding slightly every once in a while to let Percy know that he was still listening, even if it was only half-assed. He caught bits of what Percy was saying – who their friends were, who to avoid, who were the best looking girls in the grade – but Jason mostly just let his mind wander. His eyes danced around the room, noticing the tiniest details like how there were chips in the wood or nicks in the paint of the walls or desks or cabinets. Or how there were posters in the back of the room with inspirational, yet totally corny, quotes on them. Stuff that Jupiter Academy students would find completely foreign. Even Jason wasn’t quite familiar with the concept of having imperfections in the classroom, but he was sure he’d get used to it.

“So do you like Geography, or did you somehow just get thrown into it like I did?” He heard Percy ask.

***

Spare the first half hour of first period where Percy refused to shut his mouth, the first couple periods of the day were uneventful. Mostly it was exactly what Jason expected; introductions to the teacher were made, attendance was called and everyone got familiar with each other. Syllabuses were handed out or explained and Jason watched as groups of friends compared schedules and reveled in what classes and free periods they had together. That was when Jason really wished Leo and Piper were the same age as him, but before he knew it the first three periods of the da were over and he was already headed off to lunch. 

Piper had texted him telling him to meet them in the cafeteria and her and Leo would show Jason where they sat, so that’s exactly where Jason went. It didn’t take him long to find, since the cafeteria was a large room smack in the middle of the building and he’d passed it a couple times that morning. Before he had time to even look for his two friends he was greeted with a huge hug from Piper. They’d most likely been watching the entrance.

“Jason!” She yelled. “I can’t believe you’re here! At school with us! This is amazing!” She sounded exuberant. She let go of him and he let his arms fall back to his side before turning to Leo, the shortest (and youngest) of the three.

“C’mon, big guy, you know you wanna hug Jason too.” He joked, and Leo gave him quick squeeze before pulling around.

“Dude, you know I’m not really one for hugs.” He blushed slightly, but it was evident he was happy his best friends was here.

“It was a brohug! It’s completely different!” Jason shouted, throwing his arms in the air. “It’s, like, the exact same thing as a fistbump, only for better friends.” Piper giggled behind the two of them. 

“Come on,” She said before the two of them could continue, grabbing Jason’s arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria. “Let’s introduce you to everyone!”

She pulled him out a pair of double doors into the outdoors while Leo follower close behind. They walked through a walkway type area before entering a small courtyard with two round tables. At one table sat four or five people Jason didn’t recognize (that wasn’t saying much), and at the other table sat Percy surrounded by some more people Jason didn’t recognize. Piper let go of Jason and hurried over to the table with Percy.

“Guys!” She shouted. “This is –“  
“The amazing! The incredible! The one and only Jason Grace!” Leo interrupted, sticking his arms out towards the blonde and waving his hands as if he presenting some sort of prize. Jason simply waved his hand and made his way over to the table.

“That’s me.” He said almost shyly while Piper pouted that she’d been interrupted. 

“You know, Leo, I had it just fine.” She crossed her arms.

“No you didn’t. You wouldn’t have done it right.” He argued. Jason ignored them and sat down next to Percy, who started giving names to faces.

“This is Annabeth, my girlfriend.” He wrapped an arm around the blonde girl next to him while simultaneously shoving a blue cookie into his mouth. “She’s wicked smart and probably going to be valedictorian at the end of the year.” She blushed, but looked like she knew it was true. He kissed her cheek and left cookie crumbs across the surface of her skin, and then pointed to the girl next to her. 

“That’s Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Don’t even think about calling her anything but her full name.” Jason decided not to argue about that.

“And those two over there, high as fuck and practically making out with each other? That’s Grover and Juniper. Crazy environmentalists, super vegan, you get the idea.” He snorted. “If you need weed, they’re the two to go to.” 

“Then there’s Piper and Leo, who you obviously know.” He and Jason both glanced at the two, who were still bickering about how to give Jason a proper entrance. “And me, of course.” He said enthusiastically. He looked across the tabled and gestured towards a small, dark haired boy who didn’t seem all too thrilled about being there.

“And over there, that’s Nico. He quiet and not amazing around strangers, but he’s a good kid.” Percy nodded, almost solemnly. “He’ll warm up to you, I’m sure.”

Jason looked over at him and smiled. Nico looked back, but gave nothing in return.


End file.
